


Crappy Fathers

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Alec finds out that Asmodeus is Magnus' father.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Rune AU Redefined [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Crappy Fathers

Magnus tells Alec who his father is.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alec looks up from his report when he hears a knock. Jace is standing by the open door, "You busy?"

Alec smiles, "Paperwork."

Jace laughs as he walks into the office, "Yeah, you can take a break for a few minutes."

Alec leans back in his chair, "I suppose. What's up?"

"Word on the street is that Asmodeus is coming to New York." Jace sits in one of the two chairs in front of Alec's desk.

"That's easier said than done."

Jace shrugs, "Yeah, I know, but that's what I heard."

"A powerful warlock has to be able to breach the wall between here and Edom just to get a connection to him."

Jace nods, "Then they would have to be powerful enough to open a doorway for Asmodeus to get through. But it's possible."

"Power like that would show up on our monitors."

Jace nods, "Yes. Izzy is keeping an eye out for power surges."

"Good. I'll ask Magnus if he knows any warlocks who would be able to bring Asmodeus here."

"And _**want**_ him here."

"True, those would be warlocks we need to keep an eye on, regardless."

Jace nods, "Yes, with Valentine taken care of, it's been pretty peaceful around here. We don't need a Greater Demon showing up causing all kinds of chaos."

"Let me finish up here, then I'll check in with Magnus. I'll let you know what he says."

Jace stands, "Got it. I'll patrol in the meantime." Alec nods as Jace leaves his office.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus walks away from the bar, martini in hand. After a trip to Staten Island to deal with Agnus, he needs to relax. He looks at the ceiling, "Mistress, how has that warlock survived all this time?" Chuckling to himself, he sits on the sofa. He takes a few sips of his drink.

A half hour later, the door opens. Magnus puts his glass on the coffee table as he stands up. He smiles as Alec walks in, "You're home early."

Alec walks over and kisses Magnus, "Paperwork is done. The city is quiet. I'm all yours."

"Yeah me."

Alec laughs as he walks to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of water. Magnus sits back on the sofa. Alec opens the bottle as he walks to the living room, "There is a slight problem."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Oh?" He sips his martini.

Alec nods, "Rumor has it that Asmodeus may be coming to New York." Magnus is caught between spitting out his mouthful of martini or choking on it. Alec doesn't notice his husband's reaction as he takes a drink of water.

Magnus swallows then slowly stands, putting the glass on the coffee table, "Asmodeus, here in New York?"

Alec nods, "Yeah, Jace heard about it. Do you know anyone powerful enough to open a rift for him to leave Edom?"

"Yes, there are a few warlocks powerful enough to do that. But I doubt that Asmodeus is here."

"Oh? Yeah, a Greater Demon would show up on the monitors but it's still best to check these warlocks out, just in case one of them thinks that bringing Asmodeus here would be a good idea."

Magnus walks over to Alec, "No one that I know wants him here."

"That's good. But still..."

"No, Alexander. **_I_ **would know if Asmodeus was here in the mundane world. Hell he would probably be knocking on the door. right now."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Knocking on the door? You mean our door?"

Magnus sighs, "Yes."

"And why would a Greater Demon be knocking on _**our**_ door?"

Magnus closes his eyes then slowly opens them, "Because he would want to visit his son."

"I see."

" ** _I see_**? I just told you that Asmodeus is my father, and that is all you have to say?"

Alec puts the bottle of water on the kitchen table, "You're a warlock and all warlocks have a demon parent. Yours just happens to be a Greater Demon." He kisses Magnus then laughs, "I bet he would be surprised to find out that his son married a ShadowHunter."

Magnus sighs, "He'd be even more surprised to know that the ShadowHunter had been living here since he was a child."

Alec nods, "Yeah, that would be probably be worse."

"I still don't understand how calmly you're taking this, Alexander."

Alec folds his arms, "Okay. You hate my father."

Magnus sniffs, "I loathe your father."

Alec nods, "My grandfather Andrew?"

Magnus snaps his fingers and the martini glass appears, "Rude asshole." He takes a drink.

"My great grandfather Isidore?"

"That short senile old fool, may he rot."

Tilting his head to the side, Alec smiles, "Me?"

Magnus smiles brightly as he kisses his husband, "I adore my angel."

Alec laughs, "Exactly, our fathers suck, but here we are."

Magnus nods as he finishes his martini, then puts the glass on the table. He puts his arms around Alec's waist and pulls him closer. They kiss. Magnus rubs his nose against his husband's, "Yes, here we are." He sighs, " ** _I'll_** probably be a crappy father."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Why would you say that?"

"What the hell do I know about giving a child love?"

Alec smiles, "I felt loved when I was younger."

"That's different."

"Magnus, you are a wonderful man, a loving husband. You will be a wonderful and loving father."

Magnus sighs, "I hope you're right."

Alec kisses him, "Of course, I'm right."

Magnus laughs, "So modest."

"I try."

"To get back to the original topic, I do not think my father is paying any trips to the mundane world in the near future."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"I guess I'll let Jace know, but it's still best we keep an open mind about it."

Magnus smiles, "Of course."

"Now that we got that settled, what shall we do next?"

Magnus pulls Alec closer, "I have a few things in mind." He kisses Alec's neck.

"Let's continue this conversation in bed?"

"Oh indeed." Hand in hand they walk to their bedroom.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

If you are reading my stories as I post them, you know the kind of fathers that Magnus and Alec are, in all the worlds.

If you are reading them in order, never mind. :D


End file.
